


Leader's Compensation

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby, Chubby Kink, M/M, Poly Relationships, Smut, Weight Gain, chubby namjoon, feedee namjoon, feeder bangtan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: All of bangtan spoil Namjoon, and he gets chubby





	Leader's Compensation

A tray of cookies was placed in front of Namjoon. He looked up from his seat on the couch, only to see only his oldest band mate, along with an excited maknae line. Seokjin donned a pair of oven mitts on his hands, as he had carried the tray. Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin all peered down at Namjoon, happy and giddy looks on their face. Namjoon chuckled.  
"What's all this? Who are the cookies for?" Seokjin smiled warmly, and the group of them giggled. Jimin piped up.  
"We made them for you! You're always so caring, and you're always there whenever we're sad, and we wanted to surprise you." Jimin hugged Namjoon, a silly smile gracing the older's face.   
"Exactly! We worked extra hard on these, too. Look, there's extra chocolate chips, just how you like them!" Taehyung smiled widely at Namjoon, Jimin now hugging him as he sat beside him rather than standing in front of him.   
"Please eat them all, hyung. You deserve it, since you work so hardas our fearless leader. For us?" Jungkook looked at him, using his maknae charm, clasped his hands together with big doe eyes. Namjoon raised an eyebrow, looking at Seokjin.   
"Don't worry, they're edible. I made sure of it, they turned out pretty well. Enjoy, Joon!" They all looked to Namjoon for his approval. A big smile broke out on his face.   
"Thanks, you guys. I feel really fuzzy inside now, really. I'll be sure to savor them." Namjoon grabbed a cookie, and bit into it. They were gooey and chocolatey. He moaned at the taste. Jungkook's face reddened.   
"You guys made them so well! These are amazing, oh my god." Namjoon beckoned them over, ruffling Jungkook's hair, and giving them all a kiss as thanks. They gathered beside him on the couch. Namjoon reached for another cookie. They all pretended their attention was directed towards the tv, but their eyes were glued to Namjoon. Jungkook's ears flushed red, Seokjin watching with a happy smile, Jimin with content eyes, and Taehyung with pure glee, as it was a rare occasion when their leader would ever indulge. His bandmate's intentions were anything but clear to the rapper. What his group had decided in secrecy, was to make him well fed and pampered. Always have food out for him, make sure he eats as much as possible, and stays full and content. The idea was proposed by Hoseok, and the rest of them had agreed unanimously. Their leader deserves the best, and only the best. Namjoon finished off his tray of baked goods.   
"You guys really outdid yourselves. Really, thanks." Namjoon gave a thankful smile to them, Jungkook gave a toothy grin, and went up to give him a hug. Taehyung, whining about something along the lines of sharing Namjoon, huge his as well. Seokjin seemed content to watch the happy moment transpire. Once the other two had left, Namjoon brought Seokjin and Jimin to his side for hugs of their own. Seokjin chuckled. Jimin smiled widely, and jumped up to peck him on the cheek.   
"I'm so lucky to have such sweet boyfriends. Those were the greatest cookies I've ever had." Namjoon kissed the both of them, and left to his studio.   
Three hours later, his stomach growled. He sat at his desk, his head in his hands. His track wasn't going well at all. The song he currently worked on just didn't seem to turn out the way he wanted. He heard his door click open. His head hit the desk in defeat.   
"Joon, are you okay?" Yoongi rested his hand on Namjoon's shoulder, slumped dejectedly. Namjoon moaned out of frustration. Namjoon heard a second pair of footsteps enter his studio.  
"You don't look so good, Namjoonie. Have you eaten?" Hoseok stood behind his chair.   
"Yeah, everyone else made cookies for me." Namjoon raised his head, so they could hear him. Yoongi pouted. Hoseok tsked.   
"Wahh, Joonie! That's not a meal, that's a snack. Is that all you've had today?" Yoongi whined, Hoseok looking unhappy.   
"Come on, Namjoon. We're going to have to get some food in you. How does mcdonalds sound?" Hoseok's expression changed from disappointed to excited. He was about to decline, but his stomach rumbled again. Hoseok lifted his hands only to reveal multiple large bags of food from the fast food chain. Namjoon went to sit on his futon. Hoseok sat behind him, arms wrapped around Namjoon's waist, and his head rested on his shoulder. Yoongi got on his lap. He grabbed a cheeseburger from the bag, unwrapping it and bringing it to Namjoon's mouth.   
"Open wide, Joon." Yoongi looked quite proud to be feeding Namjoon, so he decided to let them have their fun, and began chewing. Each of the bags consisted of burgers, fries, chicken nuggets, sandwiches, apple pies, and everything in between. Yoongi fed each one to Namjoon, his eyes closed peacefully as he continued eating. Hoseok was so uncharacteristically quiet, Namjoon was sure he was asleep on his back. He began to feed Namjoon as well. It wasn't long before Namjoon had gone through the entirety of the bags formerly filled with food. Yoongi, still straddled in Namjoon's lap, made sure not to bring attention to Namjoon's impossibly stuffed tummy.   
"Namjoon, did you enjoy?" Hoseok asked in a deep, serious voice.   
"Mhm. I'm sleepy now, though." Namjoon rubbed his eyes, and was laid down onto the futon. They waited until he began to snore softly, before they massaged his swollen belly. Once they had deemed him comfortable enough, Yoongi draped a throw blanket over him, and joined him in his nap. That left Hoseok to watch lovingly as the both of them slept. An hour later, Namjoon woke up to his tummy rumbling. Didn't he eat already? He checked the time on his phone, careful not to wake Yoongi. It was Six in the afternoon. He had time to join the rest of his bandmates for dinner. Hoseok was no longer in the room, so he gently woke Yoongi with a kiss to the forehead. Yoongi woke up blushing. Pouting, he complained about being awoken so abruptly, something about a nice dream. He grabbed his coat from his desk chair, saving his tracks before he left home with Yoongi.  
This continued for two months or so. Namjoon, formerly lanky and void of any fat whatsoever, began to pork up. His tummy used to be flat and strong, but now it had zero trace of muscle or tone. It pooched over his jeans, his tummy big and soft. His boyfriends loved to hug and cuddle with him, Hoseok or Jimin always squishing it during backhugs. His thighs had widened, too big for his restraining jeans. They pooled where he sat, at the kitchen table, the couch, and the studio. The members had kept him happy and well fed, and Namjoon had been so stressed lately it had helped considerably. Namjoon decided it the treats and snacks they would bring made him in a much greater mood, especially when Jungkook would buy something especially for him late at night. The flustered kid would hesitantly enter Namjoon's room, and Namjoon would drop everything to give him his full attention. Namjoon would always be too sleepy to eat it himself, and Jungkook would feed it to him. It was the best part of his night. When he woke up with at least two more people in the bed cuddling with him, Seokjin would be ready with breakfast. He never disappointed, either. Always plenty and the tastiest foods were prepared, and Namjoon would enjoy them accordingly. Then it was movie time with Taehyung and Jimin. They would have snacks spread out before them, and Namjoon would indulge in himself and have some popcorn. Which of course meant he would have an insane amount of it, along with the snacks they had brought for him. Jimin would rub his tummy while Taehyung fed him. Namjoon loved affection. Then, lunch with Hoseok. He loved going out, and Namjoon would be brought to buffets, fast food chains, and ice cream places. Hoseok would assure him it was his treat, and to order as much as he wanted, along with whatever Hoseok ordered for him. Finally, it was dinner with Yoongi. He would always sit straddled on his lap, and feed him whatever food Namjoon had picked out. Namjoon was glad he could make the externally cold, yet internally warm, blush over him. It was an intimate experience, as Yoongi spoke to him so delicately and softly, warmth traced in his words as he encouraged Namjoon to eat one more bite.   
Namjoon had grown to love food, too. His appetite had increased substantially, so Namjoon always had snacks ready in his studio. When everyone else was busy, Hoseok would drop by and leave him a pethora of foods to munch on for that day. Namjoon never disappointed, and finished it all without fail.   
They all planned to go to his favorite restaurant chain. It was somewhat upscale, no need for ties or suits, but formal wear in the least. Namjoon struggled to bring his slacks past his enormous, flabby thighs. Taehyung and Jungkook watched from his bed, a Ryan plush being held by Jungkook, covering his face with it. If you saw him from Taehyung's view, his face was beet red. Jungkook peered over the head of the plush. Taehyung rested on his stomach, his head rested on his hands as he watched Namjoon struggle. Namjoon huffed, pulling again determinedly. That one made his tummy jiggle, and Jungkook gave out an 'eep'. Namjoon gave him a concerned look as he fell onto his back on the bed, the Ryan plush still in his arms.   
"Kook, are you okay?" Namjoon brought his full attention to the maknae.   
"I'm good!" Jungkook squeaked, Taehyung patting him on the back knowingly.   
"He's just so flustered by our leader's lustful physique! How do you do it, Namjoon?" Taehyung teased Jungkook, Namjoon smiling in return. He returned to pushing the pants past his thighs. They finally rested on his hips, pushed outward to accommodate for his plush tummy. If Namjoon didn't know any better, he would think Jungkook had passed out. Taehyung licked his lips. Seokjin, getting ready himself, walked past the room's open door. Not a few seconds later, he walked back to the door, this time in disbelief , his eyes widened and his cheeks tinted pink. He decided to join the boys on the bed. Yoongi, surprising everyone, gave out a quiet squeal when Namjoon tried to button the strained pants together. They were so fixated on their chubby leader struggling, nobody had noticed he was sat at Namjoon's desk. Jimin and Hoseok soon joined them as they finished getting dressed. The two sat on Taehyung's bed rather than join Taehyung and Jungkook on Namjoon's bed. Namjoon was too focused to mind the attention he attracted. In one quick pull, a Namjoon finally clasped his pants button together. Yoongi gulped, knowing what came next. Taehyung and Jimin watched in anticipation. Hoseok licked his lips, Jungkook and Jin both covered their faces in embarrassment. Namjoon gave out a sigh of relief, as he finally managed to put on his pants. Then, as foretold, the button broke off. Namjoon's face reddened, as he noticed the audience watch his humiliation. The room was deathly silent. Namjoon looked down, expecting to see his normally toned stomach, only to see a mountain of chub. He covered his exposed midsection with his arms, looking over to his band mates. He expected to see looks of disgust, but instead he saw flustered faces, with elation evident in them. Namjoon coughed awkwardly.   
"I uh, have gained some, I guess." Namjoon chuckled uneasily. He looked down and fiddled with his hands, his head hung in shame.   
"I promise I'll lose it. You guys can go out to eat, I'll just stay home." Namjoon peeled out of his pants, and changed into a pair of sweats. His face red, he looked for an exit, only to be stopped by a concerned Seokjin.   
"Joon, we think you look great. You don't need to diet if you don't want to." Seokjin held his hands in his, gazing at him with a caring expression. The rest of the boys had seemed to finally be put back into motion and surrounded Namjoon.  
"Hyung! We're sorry! We've been giving you food and snacks all the time, it's our fault! We all thought you deserved to be pampered because you're our leader, please don't be angry!" Jungkook exclaimed, his eyes rimmed with unshed tears. He looked like the epitome of guilt, Namjoon could help but feel bad himself.   
"You're always such a hard worker, too. The stress of being leader must be so hard on you, we thought it would help." Jimin spoke into Namjoon's squishy chest, hugging him.   
"You never take care of yourself, either. If we didn't make sure you ate, you never would." Yoongi scolded him, a tone far from angry.   
"Yeah! Plus it's so fun to feed you, your satisfied moans are the greatest, how could we resist?" Hoseok poked Namjoon in the tummy, teasing him.   
"And you're so insanely cute like this! Please don't lose weight, and eat whatever you want, you deserve it!" Taehyung pleaded, cupping Namjoon's chubby cheeks in his hands. Namjoon looked down to them, his eyes thoughtful. It's true, he did really like the food he was given, and he liked how he didn't have to worry about dieting. Plus, tummy massages were absolutely amazing. His added weight made him feel cute, too. When he was thin, he always felt a bit uncomfortable, and now he knew why. He didn't have the comfy plush body he yearned for, but now he did. He smiled lovingly at them.   
"I'm okay with it if you guys are. Maybe I could even gain some more? If you're all willing." Namjoon rubbed the back of his head, blushing. Jungkook's eyes lit up.  
"I've got dibs on feeding Joonie first!" Jungkook practically yelled out, resulting in the rest of Bangtan hitting him playfully, but painfully. Namjoon looked down to his plush tummy. He decided getting bigger wouldn't be such a bad thing, after all.


End file.
